prom runaways
by kai'skittenz
Summary: random story bout what happens when tala kai and brooklyn are getting ready for prom, random conversations and a lot of getting lost and being late! will they make it on time and will brooklyn ever wake up!


_**Disclaimer **don't own it never will ( tear) I own cassy though. Don't nick her. Lol_

_**Prom runaways **_

" Do I have to change my hair or something?"

"What kind of girly question is that?" smirked kai looking at tala's bright red hair.

"Well girls expect you to make an effort for this sort of thing you know they love this kind of occasion, plus Mariah will go mental if I look wrong" explained tala.

"I thought her and rai were together," a lazy voice said.

Tala turned round and glared at Brooklyn who was lounging on kai's bedroom sofa, he had his eyes closed but with his usual relaxed smile on his face.

"She is with rai but rai ain't here so tala said he'd take her" kai answered.

"And he has no feelings for her at all" finished Brooklyn sarcastically.

"I don't! I'm just playing gentlemen that's all" defended the red head.

" Sure you are" laughed kai, walking to the large mirror over the fireplace, he grabbed his blue henna tipped tattoo pen and carefully outlined his triangle shaped stripes onto his pale cheeks.

"I don't think you should put that on tonight" tala pointed at him.

"Why the hell not?" snapped kai. "It's my image"

"Because it's a formal date, duh" tala answered.

"Yea maybe you should lay off the war paint," Brooklyn drawled. "Why do you wear it anyway"?

"Always have done since I was ten in the blade sharks," he answered.

"Well lay off the girly make up for tonight"

"Whatever, but I don't think she's ever seen me without it" kai said tucking the pen into his jacket pockets. He then washed off the henna paint.

"Are you two girls nearly ready yet?" asked Brooklyn half asleep.

"I'm ready" said kai fixing his hair with gel and spray to keep it spiky.

Kai moved across to the other side of his room, he opened a cupboard and pulled out a smart box containing a sparkling pink flower with a strap made of paler pink ribbon.

"Oh shit!" tala banged his head against the doorpost in frustration.

"What's with you?" asked Brooklyn opening his eyes for the first time in hours.

"I left Mariah's flower thing at home" is it important?"

"Yea kinda big importance to em and it has to match the colour of their dress or summut" answered kai.

Tala sighed, I'll have to go get it," he said putting his black jacket on and walking out the room, "I'll take my mobile"

"Hurry up will you, we're gonna be late" snapped kai.

Tala ran out of the door grabbing his keys for the car. He hopped into his black sports car and revved the engine, speeding off into the night obviously way over the speed limit.

**_Forty-five minutes later_**

" Do my feet smell?" Brooklyn asked kai.

"Dude I'm not smelling your feet, just get them girly feet things ………

Kai got cut off by the ringing of his mobile

"Kai, kai my car, piece of Japanese shit broke down on me, I've gotta wait for the AA they're gonna take up to an hour." tala yelled down the phone.

"I'll come get you, where are you?" kai asked.

Brooklyn listened as tala gave kai vague directions,

"I'll be 10 minutes tops, bye"

"I'll wait here," Brooklyn said as kai ran out the door.

"Stupid dumb-ass tala" muttered kai.

He jumped onto his motorbike and rode off into the night as tala had done.

After about twenty minutes the dark winding lanes all started to look the same

Shit I'm lost what do I do now!

Kai stopped by the side of the road, pulled out his mobile and dialled for tala.

"Tala I'm fucking lost cause of you" he yelled

"Oopsy!" laughed tala hysterically. " My battery's about to die, phone Brooklyn."

"Whatever" kai replied.

_**Back with tala**_

"Where the bloody hell are you kai?" shouted tala into the darkness, amused by kai's lostness

_**Back with kai **_

"Where the bloody hell are you Brooklyn, answer the phone!" yelled kai to the answer phone.

_**Back with Brooklyn**_

"ZzzzZzzzZzzzZ" he snored happily asleep on kai's sofa.

_**Back with cassy, Mariah and Julia.**_

"Where the bloody hell are they?" they all said to each other "we're gonna kill em!"

_**With kai **_

"Fucking hell Brooklyn! What are you doing you tosser!" kai yelled at the answering machine.

_** Back with tala **_

Tala's heart jumped happily as he saw the bright yellow AA van driving up.

His car was put on the vans ramp and he asked the mechanic to drive him back to kai's.

After five minutes tala could see a flash of distant blue colour, he could see kai with his motorbike near the edge of the road. He told the driver to pull up.

"What you doing here dude" laughed tala from the safety of the AA van.

"I'm gonna kill you" kai said pissed off.

"Kill me later we gotta get to prom," laughed tala

Brooklyn didn't answer the phone!" said kai.

After only five minutes of speeding in the AA van they were there back at kai's house.

Kai, tala and the AA man rushed into his house and up to where they had left Brooklyn.

"Dude what the hell are you doing! Shouted tala as kai pushed Brooklyn off the sofa and onto the floor. Kai and tala started yelling random thing at the startled Brooklyn.

"We're late!"

"Why didn't you answer the fucking phone dumb-ass!"

"What the hell you doing"

"Why'd you go to sleep"

"We're late now arsehole!"

"You've got places to be stupid kid!"

Everyone turned round and gave the mechanic funny looks.

"I got caught up in the moment"

"Come on get in the limo, now" rushed kai swapping his trainers for smart black shoes.

They rushed to the girl's apartment and all smiled as they gave pissed off looks to the boys.

"You're late kai" said cassy.

"Us we'd never be late!" the lads smiled and laughed "come on ladies your making us late"


End file.
